How to Survive Being Locked In a Freezer
by islashlove
Summary: Shawn goes looking for Lassie when he goes missing. When he does find him, they are both trapped in a freezer and to make things worse, Lassiter is completely naked. Can Shawn save them both or will Lassiter freeze to death first. This is a slash story


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: ****This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group Fanfiction .net Writer's Unite. The word this week is Frozen****.**

**Story Notes: Shawn goes looking for Lassie when he goes missing. When he does find him, they are both trapped in a freezer and to make things worse, Lassiter is completely naked. Can Shawn save them both or will Lassiter freeze to death first.**

**How to Survive Being Locked In a Freezer**

**Chapter 1: Shawn Spencer Style. **

One minute it was hot and now, Shawn was freezing. Five minutes earlier, strong, rough hands had pushed him through the industrial freezer door and in his horror, he then watched the door close. He just prayed that he was in the right place.

Lassiter had gone missing a few hours ago and all his hard work had lead him here, to the old meat works. The only thing was, he wasn't expecting to be captured. Wrapping his arms around his body, Shawn looking around the room he was in. It was filled with animal carcases and boxes of meat that were already cut up and ready to be shipped off, but was Lassie here and if so, was he still alive.

Finally, his eyes fell on the handsome Irish Detective. He was huddled in one of the corners of the room and by the look of him, they had stripped him bare.

Shawn's heart started to beat faster as he move quickly over to the Detective. Lassiter wasn't moving and it looked like he wasn't breathing. So when Shawn reached down and touched Lassiter's skin, he wasn't surprised that it was cold. But he couldn't deny the feeling of relief, when Lassiter let out a small groan and leaned into his warm touch.

"Lassie! You're alive! Thank God!" Shawn exclaimed as he helped the Detective to sit up.

"Sssspencer," Lassiter said as his teethed chattered together. "You...you found me."

"Yeah, I found you, but I'm on my own and...I'm locked in, too."

"Great, you come to rescue me and get yourself caught. Real smart, Spencer!"

"Hay, I might have gotten caught, but at least I didn't lose my clothes to them."

Shawn watched as Lassiter eyes changed from anger to hurt and maybe a little embarrassment. Quickly removing his jacket, he put it around Lassiter's shoulders and then started to remove his shoes.

"What are you doing, Spencer?"

"You need something to keep your fingers and toes warm. They're the first things to get frost bite."

"But, I can't fit in your shoes."

"You don't have to. Just my socks."

"OH, sorry," Lassiter replied as he watched Shawn take off his socks, put his shoes back on and then put the socks onto his feet.

Without thinking, Lassiter pulled Shawn's jacket tighter. He was bigger than Spencer and the jacket was small, but it was giving him some warmth. Once the socks were on, Lassiter watched as Shawn looked around them again.

"We need shelter," Shawn said and Lassiter couldn't help but think that Spencer's brain had frozen. It wasn't like they were lost in the snow or something. "And we need to move closer to the fans."

"Are you mad?"

"No," Shawn replied as he gave Lassiter a hard, angry stare. Lassiter got a feeling Spencer didn't like being called mad. "It is actually warmer nearer to the fans then it is further away. Come on," Shawn finished off, before helping Lassiter to stand.

Lassiter blushed a little when he saw Shawn's eyes moving over his naked body.

"Like what you see, Spencer?"

"I was just checking for wounds, Lassie. Don't worry, I won't rape you."

Again, Shawn's mood seemed to swing towards anger or at least, in a form of defence. This confused Lassiter; had Shawn been accused of rape before? If so, why? It wasn't like Spencer gave off the usual signals, he was like that.

Shawn helped Lassiter to the far wall and sat him down. Again, his eyes darted around the area they were in, looking for something, something Lassiter couldn't see, but whatever it was, Shawn found it.

"Can you stand on your own for a second?"

"I think so."

"Good," And with that Shawn let him go.

He waited for a second and once he was sure Lassiter could stand, he quickly made his way over to some boxes. He quickly removed some of the contents and then walked back over to Lassiter with the plastic lining. Placing it on the floor, he helped Lassiter to sit on it.

"Spencer, what the ..."

"It will protect you from the cold floor, while I make us some sort of shelter."

"How will you do that?"

"Make an igloo, of course." Shawn smiled before heading off.

Lassiter sat there, watching in amazement as Shawn moved boxes around. At first he made a base to get them off the floor. Then he built three full walls around it, leaving small gaps and the forth wall, he left a larger gap. Lassiter guessed that this was for them to get through.

"You missed some spaces."

"No I didn't, unless of course, you want to suffocate."

"What do you mean?" Lassiter asked as he watched Shawn place plastic, then cardboard, then plastic over the top for a roof and then added more boxes to hold the roof in place.

"Well, Lassie, you and I are going to be in a small space and if we can't get fresh air in, well... you being a cop should know the end result of that."

"I do." Shawn looked at Lassiter and could see the embarrassment in his face.

"Come on, let's get somewhere a little warmer."

Shawn helped Lassiter into the box igloo he had made and then he climbed in as well. It took a little bit of time to get comfortable, but soon they were settled.

Lassiter didn't know what to say. Here was Spencer, sitting so close to him that he could smell the shampoo and conditioner he used, of course it had to be pineapple. The warmth coming from both bodies wasn't helping his uncomfortableness either. He had this...thing for Spencer for a long time and this really wasn't helping him with it, in any way.

"Spencer, how did you know how to do this?"

"While you were allowed to play cowboy as a boy, I was taught how to escape a kidnapping, how to shoot a gun and, believe it or not, how to survive being locked in a freezer."

"Really, your dad taught you how to survive being locked in a freezer?"

"Yes, but it also helped me when I got lost in the snow once. I've found a lot my Dad taught me, helpful over the years."

"At least you can use what he taught you, my father...he was never around to teach me anything."

"Sorry Lassie, I ..."

"It's ok Spencer, I guess...I'm a little disappointed that I didn't know how to do things like this."

Shawn just nodded his head. It was dark in the little room he had made, but there was still enough light for him to see Lassiter and his face. Shawn knew that he should study Lassiter's face too closely, but when you are just about breathing in each other's breathes, he figured, what the heck.

Lassiter could see Shawn looking at him and he couldn't hide the blush that was on his face. Expecting to see confusion in Shawn's eyes, Lassiter was surprised when he turned and their eyes meet, and it was concern, instead.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry," Shawn said as he looked away.

But Lassiter wasn't having any of that, so he reached over and gently turned Shawn's face back to look at him. There was fear in Spencer's eyes, but fear of what, Lassiter wasn't sure, but he was going to find out.

"Why do you look scared, Spencer?"

"I...I don't want you to arrest me for anything."

"You probable just saved my life. If it wasn't for you, I would still be out there freezing my ass off, amongst the frozen chickens. So what would I have to arrest you for?"

"You wouldn't be the first to turn on me. I mean, you've wanted me out of your life ever since I walked into it and now…" Lassiter felt his heart break as Shawn's eyes filled with sadness. "You're here, naked, and all you have to say is that I attacked you and ..."

"I wouldn't do that," Lassiter whispered in a voice that was so gentle, it even surprised him. It seemed funny, but Spencer did that to him. Whether it was anger, tenderness or another emotion, somehow Spencer's presence seemed to intensify them. "I...I love you!"

Shawn seemed genuinely shocked by Lassiter's confession of love, but he didn't pull away. Instead, Shawn cupped Lassiter face in his hand and leaned in for a kiss. Lassiter returned the favour.

It wasn't the most tender or romantic kiss that either of them had had, but they felt it was still the most perfect kiss, because it was with the other. After they broke apart, Shawn laid his head on Lassiter's shoulder.

It was about two hours later when they heard someone calling their names. It was O'Hara. Shawn managed to get their attention and they managed to get Lassiter a blanket before they got him out of the box igloo.

As they lead Lassiter away, all Shawn could think of was this is going to be one of the most interesting reports he has ever done.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


End file.
